eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kolins
Kolins The Kolins are a highly advanced species of humanoid space snails, that originate from the planet Kolinea. The Kolins are the protagonists in the EAAM Sci-Fi Series and are a good mannared and kind with a powerful peace keeping military. History panspermia ( -1,000 to -900 ) 1,000 years ago in the Milky Way Galaxy, a planet named Earth was struck by a asteroid and it's impact had enough kenetic force to launch a rock from the planet's surface to outer space, and in a random trajectory, the rock was hurled for hundreds of years though space at high speed. 100 years of going though astroid fields and seeing the most beautiful sights waiting to meet its destiny when in the year 1,000 the rock finally landed on new planet but the extreme heat and pressure of reentey caused the rocks macroscopic cargo which is Human and Snail DNA to come out of suspended animation and what little left of the rock impacted the planets surface the massive amount of pressure, merged the Human and Snail DNA together creating a potential for a unique hybrid animal to evolve, that DNA strand was the very first example of Kolin DNA and the rock crashed will be Saigon in the future. Cellular age ( -800 to -700) Shortly after arriving the new DNA stand needed to rapidly evolve to survive on the planet and with the little protein it had the DNA evolved into a virus however unlike the native virus the kolin virus was tame and only attacked in self defence or to hunt the planet native pathogens as it tried to adapt to this strange new world, as the years went by the virus fully adapted to the planet and intograted into the ecosystem and now with a large population and plenty of protein to go around it was time to evolve again but this time insted of being virus instantly the path of evolution lead them to become single cellular orgism. With this crucial change the species behavior making them likely to help other cellular organism in a neutrally Race Age: During the wood age (350 - 400) the kolins moved out of the woods and started building small communities and started to build stone houses. The Kolins were expermenting with wood, which resulted in a wheel, ladder and other useful tools and furniture. They all agreed that they needed a strong leader to run thier communities and keep everything in check. This early form of democracy had it's pros and cons... Diet The Kolins originally were a carnivorous species but as they evolved over time their digestive system changed to digest vegatation and planet matter making them omnivors. The Modern Kolin diet consitis of a heathy balance of the 4 critical food groups: Dairy, Gluten, Meat and Vegatation. Vegatation: Vegatation is most well known part of a kolin's diet, Vegatation is a label of a food category that contain fruits, vegetables and edtable plant matter and since all grown organically from nature thier put in this category to organize the food market, One of the kolin socities main prides is healthly eating and exercise, the resion why thier are no fat kolins is because the kolins love eating Vegatation because thier brains releases dopamine everytime they eat some and it produces little biological waste along with a massive boost to a kolin's blood count and other biological functions. For every pound of meat a kolin eats they eat 2 pounds of Vegatation and along with 4 hours of exercise, If you add up all of the benefits that kolins get from eating Vegatation it's no wonder why kolins have one of the fitist species in thier area of the justlow galaxy, Corn: The primary food the kolins eat from the Vegatation category is Corn, Corn is the heart and sole of the Vegatation indesty every store in the kolin 'empire' has more then enough corn in Stock to feed millions of individuals and families, corn is served with almost every meal and at slow food joints and restaurants corn is a compedator with healthy french fries which is another very popular food item, the kolins are the largest exporters and consumers of corn and kolins sell trillions of tones of corn to thier allies and trading partners. Corn Is basically the kolins equivalent of rice which they hate. Rice: ''' Kolin dipise and hate rice becuse when compared to the other food item of the Vegatation category it's pointless, a kolin's needs to eat a large amount of rice to gain the same nutatinal values as a small cup of corn and produces far more waste then other foods and can causes digestive problems and complications. '''Carrots: carrots are the second most loved Food in the Vegatation category and it's placed right behind corn and potatos which are both tied for favorite food, a kolin's eyes are one of the most important parts of a kolin's senses so keeping them in tip top condition instantly just commen sense it's a nessity, and because of this like corn the kolins have a massive market for carrots which had been made widly available for anyone to buy, carrots are served along side corn and potatoes and are served in slow food joints and restaurants. Carrots have almost the same nutatinal value as cron but produces a little more waste but my his is more then made up for by the fact that eating carrots greatly improves your eyes and vision Democracy The Kolins use a Democrat election process where a legal kolin citizen can vote for a president and thier respective political party and after 2 months voteing will begin and the canadiant with the most votes will become the president of the kolin 'empire' for 4 years. History of kolin domecacy: shortly after the rise of the wood age and the rise of town the kolins wanted a strong leadership to make sure Thier are 6 political parties which are Category:Kolins